


Commander Peggy

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter Spoilers, Bucky goes in the ice with Steve, Canon deaths, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man 1-2, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prank Wars, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prisoner of War, Rescue, Serumed Peggy Carter, Slash, Slow Build, Thor - Freeform, Undercover Missions, World War II, post Hulk movie, post-serum Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erskine injects Peggy, Bucky, and Steve with the super soldier serum, they try to protect others and themselves from danger. Despite the serum lingering in their DNA, they try to be normal. Nothing is ever that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new fic series I promised. In this uni, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve all received Erskine's serum. While HYDRA still has their asset, the person most definitely isn't Bucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and her brother don't see eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. The prologue for the other fic. Two Warring Packs is next.

**_Greenland, 2012;_ **

The SHIELD agents arrived at the icy location that they had been called to. They met with an Eskimo. Said eskimo led them to an anomaly in the ice. A hull of a plane stuck out of the ice.

"A Russian oil team called it in." their guide said.

"Woah, what a find." Coulson gasped. The agents converged around the plane and drilled a hole to better see the plane. Taking out a flashlight, they shone the light inside the hole and uncovered something from under the thick sheet of ice.

"Sir, it's a shield." someone announced.

"Oh my God. We just found Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes." Coulson breathed.

"Get the Colonel on the line!" someone yelled. Coulson walked away and used a satellite phone to call Fury.

"Hey, Director. It's me, Phil. I have two people, you'll want to see." he said.

* * *

_**England, 1940;  
** _

Michael Carter checked his suit and hair one last time. He was excited to see his sister again. He was hoping that Peggy would follow her dreams. All he had ever wanted was for Peggy to be happy. Minutes later, he arrived at the engagement party, and hugged his sister.

"Peggy!" he beamed.

"Michael!" Peggy said happily.

"Meet my fiance, Fred Wells." she introduced. Michael wasn't impressed by the other man.

 _'So that's the prat who convinced Peg to turn down the promotion!'_ he thought. During a lull in the proceedings, Michael approached his sister.

"Hey, Peg. Can we talk in private?" he asked.

"Sure, Michael. Excuse me, everyone." Peggy said. They walked to a corner table and sat down.

"Peggy, i know you don't want to be a housewife. Why did you turn the offer down?" Michael asked.

"Because it is too dangerous for me." came the reply. Michael wasn't convinced, so he continued to pry, soon a small whispered argument broke out.

"Margaret Carter, you are meant to fight. Stop trying to be someone you aren't." Michael declared.

"Worry about your own damn life." Peggy hissed. She stormed away, absolutely fuming. The siblings were visibly mad at each other and as stubborn as a mule. So the others left them alone, despite their worry. However, this was the last time they ever spoke. Weeks later, while trying on her wedding dress, Peggy found out from her mother; Amanda Carter that Michael had been killed into combat. Her shock and grief led to Peggy making a life changing decision...

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1938;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve walked up the steps to Steve's apartment. They had returned from Sarah's funeral. Steve had his head hung low. Bucky was extremely worried about his grieving boyfriend.

"Stevie, are you alright?" he asked.

"No. I am nowhere near okay, but Ma is with Dad." came the reply.

"How about that offer? I don't want you to be alone; not at a time like this." Bucky wanted to know.

"I'll get by fine on my own. I don't need pity, Buck." Steve responded.

"It's not pity. It is me being a loving and worried boyfriend, babe." Bucky responded. Steve turned to him and opened his arms for a needed hug. Bucky gathered him up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm with you til the end of the line." he promised, kissing Steve softly.

"I love you, baby." he said.


	2. Perfect Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky deal with an old issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> I'm mixing both real life and marvel histories together to better explain the background leading up to the present era for this fic.

In February 24, 1920, the Nazi party was formed. HYDRA sprouted out of the Nazi party. Johann Schmidt joined the organization in the 1930s. In 1935, Abraham Erskine and his family were captured. Erskine's wife and children were sent to a concentration camp while Erskine was put to work. In 1940, Erskine finished one of the first prototype of a special serum. Schmidt stole the serum and ran off with it. He took it himself but it had severe effects.

When Hitler invaded Poland on September 1st, 1939, violating a pact of appeasement, Britain and France declared war. In June 21st of 1940, France is invaded and falls. On September 27, 1940, Italy, Japan, and Germany sign the Tripartite Pact, forming the Axis Powers. The Axis Powers went on to conquer Asia and Europe, picking up allies along the way. On December 7, 1941, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, resulting into the USA joining the war. By mid-August of 1943, the US and British troops had control of Sicily, Italy...

* * *

  _ **Brooklyn, New York, 1943;  
**_

Steve was in trouble. He had stood up to yet another bully, getting him kicked out of the theater. However, the bully had been laying in wait and got his revenge. Steve refused to back down, wielding a garbage can lid in defense.

He took another punch. Then another. And another. He swung wide but missed easily. A kick to the gut followed.

Bucky was looking for his boyfriend. He peeked in alleyways and checked behind dumpsters before coming to the right one. He groaned as he peeked down the alley.

"Dammit, Rogers." he instantly went to Steve's aid and punched the bully's face in, not even wrinkling his uniform.

"Get out of here. You mess with my pal and my army pals will find you." he promised before kicking him once more and throwing him out of the alley. He turned to his petite boyfriend.

"Do you enjoy getting punched that much?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I totally get hot and bothered when a big guy mashes my face in." Steve scoffed. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Steve, don't fight when I'm away. I won't always be here to pull you out of trouble." he warned.

"Not this again. Are we going to break up before the Expo? Because I really wanted to go." Steve sighed.

"Hush. I said we would go when I first brought it up. Now, kiss me, brat." came the reply.

* * *

**_Flushing Meadows, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

A few hours later, the pair of best friends and secret couple arrived at the science expo. The Stark Expo was like a fair. There were so many fireworks and bright lights. Scientists and the best minds showed off their tech. The couple watched as Howard Stark showed off a red flying car.

"I want one. We could fly away and be together." Bucky grinned.

"I would fly anywhere with you just to be with you." Steve smiled. He looked around the fair grounds, taking in all of the tech. His eyes landed on the enlistment booth with the cardboard cutout. He sighed sadly and looked at his boyfriend. Seeing that Bucky was completely enraptured by the car, he snuck away to fit himself behind the soldier cutout. Then he headed towards the desk to enlist yet again all of sudden, he felt Bucky staring at him. He looked up sheepishly. Bucky was exasperated.

"Stevie, how many times does we need to have this conservation?" Bucky asked.

"I can do this, Buck." Steve persuaded.

"This isn't some back alley in Brooklyn, this is war!" Bucky argued.

"I can't sit back, Bucky. Other men are laying down their lives. I got no right to do less than them. This isn't about me," Steve reasoned.

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky said. Unknown to the couple, a scientist working with Howard had overheard the determined blond as he tried to rationalize his choices. In the end, Bucky sighed and relented.

"Just do it already. I know you'll do it anyway." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy was being debriefed by Philips. Their demeanor was all business like as they spoke. About a half hour later, the debriefing was coming to an end when Howard and Erskine entered the room. The men were just chattering away. Erksine was smiling.

"I found the right men for the serum. Two to be exact." he stated.

"Who and where are they?" Peggy asked.

"Steven Rogers and James Barnes. You will meet them tomorrow." came the reply. Philips was skeptical, but Peggy saw great things in the future.

* * *

About a hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their apartment. They kissed and got handsy. Bucky would be deployed soon, and leave was not a given.

"These walls are paper thin, baby. Keep it down. I don't want the drag queen next door to hear this." Bucky warned. Steve gasped and moaned into the pillow.

"Come on. I want you right now. Move it." he declared. Bucky grabbed some massage oil from the bedside drawer. After a loud session, the drag queen slipped some in his pocket and winked.

He was quick yet careful about the prep. If he was to take Steve without properly stretching him, he would tear. Steve wiggled and gripped the sheets hard.

Bucky then pressed into Steve slowly. He tangled their fingers together and kissed his shoulder. Bucky made slow sweet love to his boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, Steve came all over himself and the sheets with a muffled moan. Bucky felt the smaller blond's hole clench down and he came inside of him.

Bucky slowly pulled out and wet a cloth with some water. He cleaned the cum and slick off of his love. He laid down to cuddle. Steve turned over onto his side to kiss him.

"I will miss you in basic. I love you." he said.

"I love you, Stevie." Bucky responded, spooning the other man before settling down for a short nap.


	3. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erskine finally begin his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. I hope everyone is able to read this. I had problems posting ch 1 yesterday because A03 kept going wonky.

Bucky made it to the docks. Steve, Rebecca, and Winifred Barnes came to support him. The soldiers said goodbye to their loved ones. Tears and kisses were exchanged.

The soldiers then got on the ship in a straight line, giving their names as they entered.

"James Barnes? You aren't being deployed." a young private said, checking his list.

"I finished basic training." Bucky was confused.

"You are in specialized training. Take it up with the higher ups." the private replied. In the end, Bucky went back down to the docks completely confused. He was greeted by his mom, sister, and Steve. They were equally confused.

A hour or so later, Bucky said goodbye to his family, before leaving for basic with Steve.

* * *

**_Camp Lehigh;_ **

Steve went through standard basic training. He flunked almost all physical tasks. He managed to retrieve the flag when he thought outside the box. He met Gilmore Hodge during said exercise, but became the butt of his jokes. Hodge was a typical bully, not afraid to pick on someone half his size, he soon rued his decision when he met Bucky.

Hodge made a terrible impression on Peggy too as well. The first time they met, Hodge propositioned her. Peggy decked him without smudging her eyeliner or ruining her hair.

Philips and Erskine couldn't agree on the candidates for the serum. Erskine still wanted Steve, while Philips was looking at Hodge. He thought that the man would make the perfect soldier. Erskine wasn't so sure, he knew too well how the serum worked. Both men had forgotten about Bucky for the moment. Well, Philips had at least.

A few days later, the recruits was doing drills while Erskine and Philips observed. The men were resuming their disagreement.

"I still want Hodge over Rogers. He passed every test, he's the perfect soldier." Philips was saying.

"He's a bully. Steven has more heart." Erskine argued.

"Wars aren't won with niceness, you need brawn to fight." Philips said as he threw a dud grenade in the field. All of soldiers drove for cover except for Steve. He curled around it. When it didn't blow, everyone calmed down. Minutes later, Bucky arrived having heard the commotion. He was pissed off.

"Fine." Philips sighed.

"How about I give it to his friend too? Will that appease you?" Erskine offered. The men looked over to see Steve being dragged away by the livid Bucky. Philips saw how Bucky looked and nodded.

"Fine. Get him too."

* * *

Two days later, Erskine and Peggy paid Bucky and Steve a visit. They were not speaking to each other. Bucky was unhappy with Steve's actions. That damn grenade could have killed him and Bucky couldn't imagine having to live in a world without Steve in it.

"So, are you boys ready?" Peggy asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Steve replied.

"May I ask you why us?" Bucky asked.

"You are better men than the last person who took it before." Erskine began before he explained to them about Schmidt.

"...the serum was not ready. But most important; the serum amplifies what is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse." he revealed.

"And that is why you two were chosen. Just promise me one thing, that you will remain who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." he requested.

"We promise you." they chorused.

"Sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow." Erskine smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were still uncomfortable with each other. Eventually, Steve turned with tears in his eyes. He couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend for too long.

"I am so sorry." he said. Bucky softened, he was in the same boat as Steve.

"I'm sorry, too. Don't cry, baby." he responded. They hugged and kissed softly. They cuddled that night, waiting for the future.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky and Steve were escorted to a shop in Brooklyn. They were led to a hidden lab by Peggy. The lab was full of the best equipment Howard could supply.

Senators and officials waited to see the result. The vita-ray chambers were metal and gray. There were three chambers.

"Okay. Strip from the waist up." Erskine said. Bucky and Steve promptly stripped. Peggy was allowed to wear a bra. Shock passed over several men's face while Howard managed to hide his amusement.

"This will change the course of history. The war will be shifted on the Allied side." Erskine announced as Howard and the techs began the transformation.

Knobs were turned and the serum began to flow. Erskine began to count down as Howard dialed up the switch to the chambers. The knob was fully on and the surge of power lit up the chambers. The light burst and the chambers went dark. Smoke poured out as they opened. No one knew what to expect.


	4. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve face another challenge to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TWP will be updated next.  
> With a few exceptions, I'm mainly following the FA plot. Why? Simple, because the story line is too good to pass up.  
> Angie will be entering the story next chapter.

Peggy came out with more defined muscles. She didn't change much in height or build besides that.

Steve grew a full foot taller, gained muscle mass, and a broader build.

Bucky grew a few more inches and gained so much muscle, he was like a tank. Every man and woman there gasped. The shock turned to fear when a spy named Heinz Kruger hiding as a political aide to Senator Brandt began to fire. Kruger than stole the left over vial and shot Erskine in the chest.

Erskine bled out in Steve's arms as the assassin fled. Peggy took off to follow him. The chase through Brooklyn was filled with gun shots, car chases, and crashes. It ended when Peggy ripped Kruger out of his submarine.

"Cut a head off and two will grow in its place. Hail HYDRA!" he yelled defiantly, as he bit down on cyanide. Soon, he foamed at the mouth and died.

Peggy sighed and made her way back to the facility. Things just got worse.

* * *

A hour or so later, Steve, Bucky, and Peggy were poked and prodded with needles. Moments later, Philips walked in.

"This is all we know about HYDRA. It's a cult that grew out of the Nazi party. Their bases and inner workings are still unknown." he said. They all read the folder thoroughly to memorize what little information they had.

"Agent Carter, Stark, and Barnes, pack your things. We have a lead on HYDRA and we are taking the fight to them." he announced. They started to pack, but Peggy stopped.

"What about Steve?" she asked.

"He is assigned elsewhere." Philips said.

"Please, let me go with them. I have all of the same abilities as they do." Steve said as he pleaded his case.

"You were a lab rat. You were not meant to enter combat." came the reply. Bucky sneered and sucker punched Philips for the comment.

"No one calls him a lab rat." he declared.

* * *

Somewhere in the Alps, Schmidt called Zola for a meeting. They met on a HYDRA plane. The bomber plane; Valkyrie was still undergoing construction.

Zola was jittery and nervous while Schmidt radiated confidence. The inner circle member retrieved the Tesseract and placed the blue cube in Zola's gadget.

"I'm not sure it will have all of the power necessary to operate." Zola said.

"Hush. We will do what we have to do." Schmidt was unfazed. He turned the knobs. It soon stabilized and Schmidt smirked.

"It's perfect. Now, we start the next phase." he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their cabin. Their bunk mates were all deployed already.

They kissed softly. The couple would be separated for some time. So they would enjoy what time they had left.

Bucky pressed Steve into the sheets. He undressed him slowly. Steve wiggled and squirmed. He was a live wire. They hadn't had sex since before the serum and he was always extra sensitive.

"Bite this," Bucky said, giving him a pillow case. Steve clamped his teeth down. They didn't want the rest of the camp to hear them.

Bucky grabbed the vaseline they were given in a care package. He slicked up his fingers and pressed them in one by one. He kissed Steve whenever his teeth were not abusing the fabric of the pillow case. His hand stroked Steve slowly to keep him on edge. However, Steve was too worked up and soon came, shaking and whimpering.

"Ooh God, Buck." he gasped.

"Damn. Didn't expect that so soon." Bucky commented. He resumed stroking and fingering his lover. Steve got worked up even more. He was soon erect again.

Bucky took out his fingers after Steve had been stretched enough. He slicked himself up and pushed into Steve, thrusting slowly.

Twenty minutes passed before Steve came for the second time with a groan. Bucky was so turned on that he orgasmed.

Bucky pulled out and rolled over to slump on the bed. They panted and stared at the ceiling. Steve curled into Bucky's side and sighed happily. He could just forget that they were going to be separated the next day.

"Want to go again?" Bucky asked. Steve considered it before nodding and straddling his lap.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky, Steve, and Peggy said goodbye at a private airport. Steve was sad to see them go without him. Peggy and Bucky gave him a hug.

"Write us, Steve," Peggy requested.

"I will. You'll get so sick of my letters," Steve promised, returning the hug. They boarded the plane and soon, the plane took off. Steve was still watching the plane depart when Senator Brandt found him.

"Steven Rogers, I presume? I have an offer for you." he said as he approached the young man.

"Sure. What is it?" Steve asked, turning around.

"An offer that you cannot refuse." Senator Brandt said.


	5. Letters from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky receives a long awaited letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

Steve was the face of Project Rebirth. He was given the name of Captain America and made a star of his own USO show. Captain America had a female troupe of dancers and singers. Their routine consisted of singing, dancing, and skits in between. Captain America would punch out an actor dressed up like Hitler and show off his super strength by lifting things.

The show was painfully uncomfortable. Despite the point of the show being a morale booster and to promote purchasing war bonds, Steve felt humiliated and more like a prop. The USO uniform was nothing more than blue tights and matching booty shorts. The blue, white, and red shirt resembled a US flag. His boots matched his red gloves. The dancers wore red and white striped skirts and blue halter tops with matching blue hats. Steve had an old fashioned shield made from wood. It was painted blue, white, and red.

The only thing Steve could live with was the USO girls being so nice. His blossoming friendship with Angela 'Angie' Martinelli was a bonus. Angie wanted to be an actress, so she had joined the troupe hoping to get some hands on experience. She joked and watched out for Steve.

One day after a show, Angie found her new friend looking upset. She pursed her lips as inspiration stuck.

"How about I use my milk ration to get a few shakes?" she offered. Steve sighed and smiled. She was an angel.

* * *

Life was hard on the front lines. Illness spread and homesickness was common. Many soldiers had to hold in their tears at night in order not to alert the enemy. The fighting rarely stopped. The gunfire and screams of agony kept everyone up at night.

Bucky found solace in two great men by the names of Timothy Dugan and Gabriel Jones. The men preferred to be known as Dum Dum and Gabe.

The new friends would swap stories at the campfire as they discussed their families and friends.

"Steve was sick one time. Kid tried to sneak out to meet some guy. He wanted to fight the guy after he was rude to a girl in our class." Bucky narrated.

"What happened?" Dum Dum asked.

"I caught him. He had to miss out on the meeting. I did find the guy and knock his teeth out though." Bucky answered.

"That Steve of yours is brave." Gabe chuckled.

"Too brave. He was five feet even and tried to fight guys a whole foot taller." came the reply.

Soon, the mail came for the soldiers in an air drop. They all read letters from friends, families, and sweethearts. Bucky beamed when he saw Steve's plain handwriting.

"Speak of the devil!" he said.

'What did he say?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"They've got him parading around in a suit. Poor kid." Bucky commented. The others cringed, having heard about the 'medical trials' Steve had underwent in order to be able to join them at the front lines.

"What a waste of potential." Dum Dum commented.

* * *

One day, the USO went to the capital for a fundraiser. The performers practiced backstage before the show. The show was an absolute hit and the donations came flowing in.

Angie snuck away during the drinking and dancing to take a break. She explored the White House. She would never get an opportunity like this again.

Unknown to the young woman, a man had been following her every move the whole night. When Angie went wandering through the hallways, he saw his chance and acted. Angie was surprised when she collided with someone.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am!" he apologized.

"No problem, sugar. It's a simple mistake." Angie smiled.

"Still, I apologize. My name is Neville Knight." the man said.

"Just call me Angie." Angie responded.

"Such a pretty name for a gorgeous woman." Neville replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy, Howard, and Philips had a meeting. They met on Philips' tent, making sure to keep the meeting top secret. The soldiers knew to keep away from the colonel's tent unless they wanted a tongue lashing or to run drills.

'We've got some credible intel on the HYDRA factory." Peggy began.

"What was the intel?" Philips asked.

"The factory is in Austria. Apparently, it is a front for HYDRA experiments." Peggy replied. Philips and Howard was disgusted. Howard hated it when science was misused. Philips needed a moment to get it together before he asked something vital.

"Where is it exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it is said to be somewhere in the mountains." Peggy responded.

"Continue digging. This may be the break we need." Philips said, as he ended the meeting.

* * *

The next day, Angie and Steve were grabbing a bite to eat. They visited a diner and ordered burgers, fries, and soda. After lunch was finished, they looked at the dessert menu. Steve ordered some servings of apple pie while Angie opted for a strawberry lemon vanilla parfait.

They got their dessert to go and went to the park. Angie wrote to family and friends in her home town. Steve addressed his letters to Peggy, Bucky, and the Barnes family. He sent money to Bucky's parents and siblings. He included a letter explaining everything as he tucked the money away into the envelope.

Bucky worked to help them, so when he went to war, they lost an income. Steve was determined to make up for the loss by sending his USO earnings to them. He and Bucky had shared a stash of money before so they might take it then.

"That is sweet of you, kid." Angie grinned. Steve blushed and Angie laughed at his shyness. He was so adorable.


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve notices Angie's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

A few days later, disaster stuck. Bucky's men fought the Germans at Azzano, a city in Italy. They fought hard through enemy lines. Bucky led with Dum Dum providing cover fire. Gabe was ready to sniper. While he didn't have a lot of training, he did enough to protect them.

All the hell broke loose when a tank brandishing a HYDRA logo came smashing through their offense. The trio and three fourths of the units were taken capture. The mission had been a bust.

The USO show went abroad, performing in England for the Prime Minister and the royal family. The dancers, band, and Steve boosted the morale of Parliament and common citizens. The loud clapping made all of the performers smile. They all went out to have a few drinks. They were all proud of their work now.

* * *

The next day, Angie met Neville in the halls of the Parliament building. They talked as if everything was normal. After making small talk, they went out to get lunch and some drinks.

Unknown to Angie, her drink was laced with a sedative. She passed out in the car. He smirked as he pulled away from the restaurant. Mission accomplished.

* * *

A few hours later, Angie stirred and opened her eyes with a groan.

"What the hell? How did I get into a cell?" she asked. She gasped when she saw six pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Bucky, she's awake." Gabe said. Her eyes went wide and she sat up.

"Bucky? Steve's Bucky?" she asked. Bucky was just as surprised.

"Yes! Are you Angie Martinelli?" he asked.

"That's me! Oh, thank God." Angie said as she hugged him. Despite not really knowing him, she felt safe. Angie was soon introduced to the rest of her cell mates; Gabe, Dum Dum, Jim Morita, Monty Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier.

They came together, trying to figure out if they could escape. Their goals was to survive their ordeal and free themselves and the other prisoners.

* * *

One day, two masked figures came to the cell. They grabbed a weak Angie and led her to a lab. Angie was restrained on a metal table.

"Let me out! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Just lay there." came the reply. Zola entered the lab with a twisted grin. Angie tried to fight out of her bonds.

"Let's start, shall we?" Zola smirked. Angie was gagged and he produced a needle.

Meanwhile, the USO troupe got to Italy for a performance. Steve was still wired after the long flight. Angie had disappeared in London and hadn't been heard from since. The blond supersoldier was so worried about his friend that he messed up his lines and songs several times. The end results was the soldiers booing him and demanding that the dancing girls come back. So the dancers returned to the stage before Steve ran offstage.

* * *

The rain came pouring down on the base. Peggy saw some blond hair in an open tent and went to check on the person.

"Steve!" she beamed. Steve looked up only to visibly brighten.

"Peggy!" They hugged and smiled at each other. Then they sat down.

"What is wrong?" Peggy asked. Steve's face fell as tears glistened in his eyes.

"I'm a government dancing monkey who is missing his friend and boyfriend." he said sadly.

"Who's your friend?" Peggy asked.

"Angie. She went missing at the Parliament building." Steve explained.

"Oh no. Not her too. And we're still recovering from that botched mission." Peggy sighed.

"What happened?" Steve gasped.

"The 107th unit was winning a battle at Azzano when a HYDRA tank mowed through their front line. The survivors were taken. What was left made up your audience." Peggy explained. Steve gasped and looked close to tears again. Soon he set his jaw, looking determined.

"I'm going after them, Peggy." he stated.

"You are not going alone. Philips won't approve it, so I will back you up." Peggy responded. Steve hugged her.

"Thank you." he said.


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Steve have a personal mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. TWP will be updated next.

Howard flew Peggy and Steve to Austria secretly. They were all worried for the prisoners and how the brass was going to handle the unsanctioned mission.

"So, does anyone want to go get fondue after the mission?" Howard asked.

"Fondue?" Steve was confused.

"It is bread and cheese." Howard replied.

"You can dip bread in melted cheese." Peggy elaborated.

"Sounds good. Alright." Steve said.

"Why not? But this is not a date." Peggy warned.

"Oh, I know." Howard responded. They arrived at the drop point and parachuted out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Peggy and Steve landed right on their doorstep. They ran into some guards. They grabbed them from behind and knocked them out.

They soon snuck into the factory and navigated the building. The factory was dark enough so they could sneak around undetected. They both ran through the factory, sneaking through doors and stairways.

Peggy took out soldiers as she scanned for intel to where the prisoners were being held. Steve found a map of Europe, flags marking HYDRA bases dotted the map. Soon, they found the cells where the prisoners were being held. The POWs looked up.

"Steve!" they heard someone yell. Peggy quickly opened the cell doors and let out the men.

"Stupid punk. Why do you always risk your life like this?" Bucky groaned as he greeted Steve. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't face your family if I left you to die." he replied.

"Are you taking everyone?" a soldier asked, eyeing Jim askance.

"I'm from Fresno." Jim retorted.

"Are these all of the prisoners?" Peggy asked, ignoring the peanut gallery.

"No. Angie was taken to the isolation wing." Gabe replied. Steve's eyes widened as he looked at Bucky for confirmation. Bucky nodded slightly.

"Okay, you go and find Angie. We can meet at the treeline 80 miles out. Leave no men behind." Steve said to the group. Peggy went off alone to find Angie. Bucky and Steve helped get all of the soldiers out. It was a fight against the clock.

* * *

Peggy found the wing and saw Angie. She was strapped to a table.

"Help me, please." Angie pleaded. The brunette yanked the straps off and helped Angie up. Angie was wobbly on her foot. Peggy noted that the other woman wore slacks and a blouse, so her idea might work.

"Put your arms around my neck." she instructed, turning her back to Angie. Angie did as instructed as Peggy lifted her on her back. The pair started making their way out of the base.

The Howlies, Bucky, Steve, and the other soldiers began their escape. Dum Dum, Jim, and Monty stole a tank. Monty placed himself and started shooting at the enemy. Dum Dum and Jim took the wheels, and the injured were placed abroad said tank and another tank. The soldiers stole the enemy's weapons.

They fought their way out with explosions, guns, and the tanks. When the group was well past the treeline, the charges Schmidt had planted went off. The building was almost an inferno.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy and Angie tried to get out of a burning factory. They decided to go further up the stairs. They arrived at a bridge and ran into Schmidt and Zola.

Peggy put Angie down and attacked Zola. He got scared and fled after she landed a solid punch. Schmidt wasn't as terrified. He fought her one on one. She took every hit and gave as good as she got. Schmidt stepped back with a smirk and took off his face. Revealing a red skull. Angie screamed as Peggy gasped.

"We have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" he boasted. Zola hit a lever that blocked their route, then the duo escaped via elevator.

Peggy looked carefully around, then she got an idea. Using daring antics, they managed to get out of the factory.

* * *

 Several hours later, Bucky and Steve snuck away for some private time. They found a clearing that was some safe distance away. Their kisses were hard as they pressed against each other.

Steve ripped off both of their clothes. He didn't have patience for slow. Bucky found some Vaseline  on hand and began to prep Steve.

Soon, Bucky slicked himself and pressed into Steve, thrusting hard after a moment. The fast pace released pent up sexual need and longing.

"Fuck! I'm so close." Steve groaned. He gripped Bucky's shoulders hard enough to bruise. Bucky took him into his hand and stroked him. He watched as Steve orgasmed all over himself. Bucky thrust once more before coming himself.

They cuddled into their clearing, hoping to stay that way until they had to move forward again. After four long months, they were finally together again.


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has to deal with Philips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since Howard dropped Peggy and Steve off near the HYDRA base. He was currently in trouble with a livid Philips. The colonel was yelling at Howard.

"How dare you go on an unsanctioned mission?!" Philips shouted.

"We did a better job than anyone else. You would have just left them." Howard was undaunted.

"You watch your damn tone. Look, you can get yourself killed playing hero." Philips warned.

"Zola had a civilian from the USO tour. I wasn't going to wait." came the reply. Philips was about to resume yelling when they heard a ruckus outside. They poked their heads out and saw a parade of soldiers coming up the road. Two tanks carried the wounded. Bucky, Steve, and Peggy were in front of the soldiers as they marched towards the base holding guns. Then marched into camp and towards Philips.

"I would like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." Steve said to a speechless Philips.

"That won't be necessary." Philips finally said after he recovered his composure.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" Howard grinned. They applauded Steve and whooped and hollered. The medics swarmed the soldiers and Angie. They all needed to be checked out.

* * *

A hour or so later, Angie was getting a checkup from Jim. After her ordeal at Zola's hands, she didn't feel comfortable with the medics.

"You can trust Jim." Bucky reassured his friend. 

In order to prevent Angie from being locked up in a lab, they covered up her incarceration. Howard called in plenty of favors to bury the paperwork. After Angie's checkup was done, she was released to Peggy.

* * *

 The next day, Bucky and Steve met the Commandos in the bar. The team was radiating happiness and laughter.

"Would you guys be willing to join my team to fight HYDRA?" Steve asked.

"Hell yeah!" they replied.

"Thank you so much." Steve grinned.

"By the way, Steve. Can you open a tab?" Dum Dum asked.

"Gotcha," Steve said. He visited the bartender and opened a tab before leaving with Bucky.

"I told you that they would accept." Bucky chuckled.

"Peggy knows about this. Maybe she'll help us," Steve replied. Bucky smiled.

"Come on. Howard is waiting." he said.

* * *

While the Commandos enjoyed their downtime, the couple, Howard, and Peggy went out to eat fondue. They enjoyed the food and personal time.

"Oh, Steve. I need to show you something I've been working on." Howard mentioned.

"What is it?" Steve wanted to know.

"I made a shield for when you fight. I have several prototypes." he explained.

"That's awesome!" Steve smiled.

"We'll check those out later on." Howard replied. Then they resumed eating.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were happy to be alone.

"I'm so glad I got you back safe." Steve was saying.

"I would have found my way back to you." Bucky replied.

"That wasn't a guarantee. And even if it was, I would still come after you." Steve replied.

"We'd always save each other." Bucky stated. The couple kissed each other good night before heading to sleep. They slept easy, knowing that they were safe.


	9. Speciality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve's team is profiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Three months had passed since the rescue. The Howling Commandos went through Europe destroying base after base.

The Commandos all had different skills. It ranged from hand-to-hand, long range, and brutal force. Some were medics, and others were pryo experts. Bucky was the best sniper of the team. Peggy was a great fighter and could make anything a weapon. Steve was the team leader with Bucky. He helped Peggy with plans and extractions.

They found the many prisoners and liberated those that were being tested on. They helped liberate a concentration camp and got them to the allied owned territory of Europe. They provided aid to the French resistance. The Commandos were taking Europe by storm.

* * *

**_Europe, 1944;_ **

The Allied soldiers were trapped by Germany forces. A blizzard had forced them to remain behind enemy lines for weeks. The blizzard was blinding and forced them to have a makeshift shelter.

One day, Steve, Bucky, and their team arrived through the blizzard. They broke the blockade of makeshift fences HYDRA had created. The enemy put up one hell of a fight. Bucky and Steve threw the shield between them as they fought HYDRA's defense. Eventually, they took back control and saved the soldiers. The soldiers were so grateful and happy to be free. The Commandos got them to the safe point for medical attention.

* * *

After the mission, Peggy and Angie hung out in Peggy's tent, laughing and swapping stories on their mutual friend.

"Poor Steve. The tights gave him a rash from the chafing on his USO outfit. I laughed as he put on his ointment." Angie was saying.

"He probably didn't tell you about basic where everyone was trying to climb a flag pole to get a trip back to camp. He just took the damn pin off the bottom." Peggy recalled.

"No. He did not tell me that! The little genius." Angie laughed.

"Then he jumps on a dud thinking it was a live grenade! While it was a brave thing to do, Bucky was ready to tear him apart." Peggy continued. 

"Was this before or after the serum?" Angie wanted to know.

"Before." Peggy replied.

"No wonder Bucky was angry!" Angie gasped before sighing.

"Bucky will have a heart attack from all of the risky things he does." she finished.

"Exactly." Peggy nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve bonded. They played cards. Gabe and Steve pretty much destroyed them in Texas Hold Em. Bucky folded early on. The others groaned.

"You have to be cheating." Monty complained.

"You are just terrible." Gabe chuckled. Steve laid out another winning hand and everyone but Gabe promptly quit the game.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were relaxing together in their tent.

"When is our next mission?" Bucky asked.

"Not for awhile. The Pacific theatre is the focus now. Once we destroy HYDRA, we'll have won the war." Steve replied.

"I can't wait until we get through with them" Bucky replied.

"Me too. Then we go home to our family." Steve smiled. Bucky and Steve cuddled closer to go to sleep. They'd have to train new soldiers in the morning.


	10. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is taken hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWP will be updated next.  
> I got the pranks described here from Skippy's list.

The Howling Commandos was called on to destroy more bases. In between fighting HYDRA or helping with the war, they were stuck at base. So to release the tension and boredom, they started a prank war.

The first prank was on Dernier. Gabe short sheeted his bunk. In retaliation, Dernier set up a booby trap. Sadly, the wrong person triggered the trap. Steve ended up covered in syrup and feathers. So he plotted vengeance. Luckily or unluckily, depending on whom you ask, Steve had been able to pick up French easily. So he put his newfound French knowledge to use, and mistranslated reports for Dernier on purpose. The fallout was massive.

Howard decided to get in on the action. He asked pointed questions on Bucky and Steve's sexual endurance and performance. Bucky froze and stuttered while Steve blushed and hid himself.

"Why are you asking those questions?" Angie asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"So I can run experiments testing the effects of the super-soldier serum on sexual performance." Howard replied. That did it, Bucky promptly went into hiding.

Several days passed before Bucky got revenge on Howard for embarrassing them. After Bucky bribed five ATS girls to put on a performance of their lives, the base turned into chaos. Philips downed tums as over 3/4 of the base became paranoid due to being caffeine deprived.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"There's a rumor that there is a HYDRA sex change serum in the coffee!" Lorraine exclaimed.

"Not again." Peggy sighed as Angie burst out laughing. When a brave soul finally caved in and drank a cup of coffee, nothing happened. They growled as they realized that they had been tricked.

Dum Dum, Jim, and Monty realized that they hadn't pulled any pranks yet. Dum Dum suggested they go for Philips. So the trio arrived at the next unit meeting with Philips in kilts. Philips sputtered and the other Commandos laughed.

"My God," Peggy groaned. Why were they like this?

* * *

One day, Steve was kidnapped by HYDRA in the middle of the night. Several days later, a bound Steve looked around his surroundings tiredly. He was dehydrated. During his ordeal, he had not been allowed to eat, drink, or sleep and was feeling the side effects.

Steve had been tied to a post and was now surrounded by 50 Nazi vampires. Said vampires wore the SS uniform complete with swastika and had red eyes, pale lips with yellow teeth and fangs. They all sneered at Steve. All sudden, the door flew open as Bucky and the rest of the Commandos arrived.

Bucky nearly vomited at the gross vampires before charging them. He fought to free the love of his life, wielding the shield. While the others either shot the vampires down or used the flamethrower Dernier had acquired and given to Monty.

Dernier got Steve down from the post as the others handled the vampires. He helped him out before he was noticed.

About a half hour later, the Commandos were low on ammo. They were starting to get desperate as the vampires kept coming. Then Gabe got an idea. He broke open a panel on the wall and let light flood in. Blood curdling screams were heard around the room as the vampires burned and turned to ash.

The Commandos panted and sighed as they slumped down in chairs and against walls.

"That was close." Monty panted.

"Let's get him home to the medics," Dum Dum said. They gathered their gear and Steve and headed towards base.

* * *

A few hours later, Peggy was briefed by Philips. Philips listened to every detail like a hawk.

"Captain Rogers was taken in the middle of the night by several vampires of the HYDRA organization." Peggy was saying.

"What is his current condition?" the colonel asked.

"He is on an IV of fluids. During his captivity, he was prevented from eating the food necessary for him to function." Peggy replied. Philips winced slightly before resuming the briefing.

"Were there any casualties?" Philips asked. Peggy looked at Dum Dum's report. She rolled her eyes, refusing to say that the vampires were barbecued.

"All enemy casualties." she said. Philips nodded,

"Thank you, Agent Carter." he left the tent. Peggy groaned. She'd have to force Dum Dum to rewrite that line.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Skull and Zola had a meeting. Red Skull was livid, he did not like that his plans had been ruined. He slammed his hand on a lab table.

"How dare they undermine me?!" he raged. Zola was sweating. Red Skull was dangerous when angry. As if on cue, he got an idea.

"Sir, we can easily undermine them too." he offered.

"How?" Red Skull asked.

"You heard about the way, the supersoldier reacted to the lack of substance. We can use that." Zola said as he began to explain his idea.

* * *

A week later, Steve was released from the medics. He and Bucky were left alone by the other team members. They cuddled and kissed on their shared cot.

"I thought that they would never release me." he was saying.

"You was severely dehydrated. Of course, they would not leave you alone." Bucky replied.

"You know I hate hospitals. You didn't even try to break me out." Steve protested.

"No way. Your Ma would return to haunt me if you joined her too soon. She wanted you to live a full life if possible. Anyway, you missed Dum Dum's report." Bucky responded.

"What did he write?" Steve asked as he sat up.

"He said that the vampires were barbecued. Peggy made him change it." Bucky chuckled. Steve laughed before smirking.

"Bucky, it's been awhile." he mentioned.

"Steve, no. You were near death. I can't put that much strain on you." Bucky protested. Steve took off his shirt.

"Come on. Please, Bucky." he pleaded. Bucky sighed and sat up.

"Okay, but we are going slow." he vowed. Then he pulled him down to kiss him softly.

Moments later, he grabbed the lube and began to prep his lover. Bucky finished prepping him and slicked himself up. He pressed into Steve slowly.

Bucky held Steve as he pressed in and out. The pace was normal as they tried not to go too fast.

"Oh God. Bucky!" Steve moaned as he felt himself getting close to coming. Bucky stroked him until he came over his hand and chest. A minute later, Bucky came inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky carefully rolled them over until Steve was laid out over the older man's chest.

"That was needed." he said as he kissed Steve. Soon Steve drifted off. Bucky covered their nude bodies and followed him into their dreams.


	11. Spy Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Steve go undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

The summer of 1944 came around. The team was completing missions left and right.

Howard and Steve were doing recon. They dressed themselves as women to achieve their mission. Sadly, they became too popular. The men fell for Steve and wanted to bed Howard. They were unable to leave. The men would just follow them!

In the end, Dernier set off an explosion near their date side. When the soldiers ran to check out the explosion, Howard and Steve fled out back. A painted car waited with Bucky disguised as a cab driver. Steve was highly mortified over his latest situation.

"Why do you make me do this?" Steve moaned.

"Meh. I've been though worse." Howard shrugged. Compared to his past mishaps, his current situation was surprisingly tame.

"You could fit in the dress." Bucky replied.

"Screw you, guys!" Steve groaned.

* * *

A hour later, Angie and Peggy had some alone time. Peggy braided Angie's hair in a fish tail. As her hair was tied up, Angie joked,

"And then, Steve nearly breaks a hip trying a high kick."

"He is wild." Peggy chuckled.

"He wouldn't be Steve if he wasn't." Angie responded. Peggy had to chuckle, that was certainly true.

* * *

Howard's lab was a mess of chemicals and metal components. He and Dernier were making weapons. A dud they were testing actually exploded. It was lucky that the chemicals were nonvolatile. The explosion caused the soldiers to jump. They groaned after a second.

"Really?!" a soldier complained.

"For once, I want Philips to lock up the lab." another soldier said. They nodded their empathetic agreement.

* * *

Dum Dum, Jim, Monty, Peggy, and Gabe were restocking for the next mission. There were bags for food and med kits.

"Okay. We have food and medical kits. Extra ammo? Clothing?" Jim was saying.

"Check and Check. We also have the tracking gear." Monty said.

"Good. Let's get ready to move out." Peggy declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple kissed and cuddled each other.

"That foundation itched really bad. How does women wear it?" Steve was saying.

"My sisters hate the stuff, but it makes their skin look perfect." Bucky replied.

"The things beauty makes us do." Steve groaned.

"You are beautiful even without makeup," Bucky grinned. Steve kissed him and blushed.

"You goofball."


	12. Attack on Red Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes finally make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. This is the last time we'll be seeing Bucky and Steve until the epi. So the focus is on Peggy and Angie now.  
> Anyway; I'm stuck on which fic to write in September. More on that one in the bottom notes.

Several months later, it was 1945. A lot had happened, the Allies liberated France and pushed back on the Germans.

One day, the Commandos received a mission; capture Zola. So after putting together a plan, Gabe, Bucky, and Steve slid down a zip line and snuck onto the back of the moving train. Gabe moved ahead of Bucky and Steve, while Bucky and Steve climbed into a car.

Unfortunately, Zola saw them on the camera and sent HYDRA agents to said car. A gun battle broke out. Bucky kept moving, switching positions as he made his way through the car. Steve hit the agents with his shield while Bucky used his sniper rifle.

Moments later, a HYDRA agent took Steve down. He was separated from his shield. Bucky picked up the shield and started firing. Then someone fire again and blew a hole into the side of the train. Then the train lurched and downed agents fell out. Luckily, Bucky had the serum and was able to maintain his balance.

Zola was dismayed when Gabe dropped in on him and took out the remaining agent. He was forced to surrender. As the train stopped at the station, the SSR took him in custody. Steve hugged Bucky.

"I'm so glad you're still with me." Steve smiled in relief.

The Commandos, Bucky, Steve, Howard, Philips, and Peggy had a meeting. They needed to discuss their plan of attack.

"How will we get in?" Philips asked.

"There needs to be a diversion." Bucky said. Everyone put their two cents in to formulate a plan to defeat Red Skull.

* * *

In the hidden base, Red Skull prepared his next move. Since they had lost Zola, he needed to launch their plan fast. He watched over the preparations like a hawk. Large packages were loaded into the Valkyrie.

"My plan is going perfectly." he smirked.

"Time to take my place as this world's leader." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve relaxed into their tent. Steve was tired from the train mission. Bucky looked him over for any cuts or bruises.

"Baby, I'm fine." Steve tried to reassure his lover.

"I still want to be sure." Bucky replied. Seeing that it was no use changing his lover's mind, Steve decided to turn the tables.

"Let me look you over." Steve said. Bucky stood and let Steve look over him.

"Not a bruise," Steve smiled before pecking Bucky.

"You can't just kiss me and expect me to stay away," Bucky smirked as he grabbed Steve and flipped him onto the table. He pulled down his lover's regulation pants. He reached down and grabbed the lube from the box under their bed. He slicked his fingers and slipped them into Steve slowly. Steve moaned and groaned.

"My God!" Bucky slicked himself up and pressed into Steve. A moment later, he thrust hard. They had a serious mission tomorrow, so there was no time for nice and slow. The pace was rough and fast. About five minutes in, Steve was so close.

"God. Do something. Let me come!" he pleaded. Bucky stroked him and kissed him. He swallowed every desperate, needy moan, he released. The brunette watched the blond come all over himself, before climaxing inside of Steve.

Bucky pulled out and used some water from their bath supply to clean both Steve and himself. Bucky and Steve then kissed softly before laying down to rest.

"Be safe tomorrow." Bucky said.

* * *

The next morning, Peggy, Howard, Bucky, and Steve drove into the base. The car was going as fast as it could be possible. While the car crashed through the door, the other Howlies smashed through the windows and opened fire.

All the hell broke loose literally. Soldiers could not handle the sudden attack. Several foot soldiers went down as other agents fought back. Red Skull took advantage of the chaos and boarded his jet. Bucky and Steve went after the villain.

They caught up to him and entered the jet. They soon ended up in the large cockpit. A window showed the sky. Red Skull launched a sneak attack knocking them to the floor. Steve and Bucky fought back. The fight went back and forth as Red Skull tried to use their moves against them.

Sadly, the fight knocked Steve into the controls causing the plane to lurch and turn over. The fighters ended up on the ceiling, before Red Skull scrambled down and righted things. Soon, the plane smoothed out and resumed its journey while the fight continued. Red Skull taunted them.

"You could have the powers of the gods!" Red Skull sneered.

"We prefer to use it for good." Bucky wasn't impressed.

"I've seen the future. There are no flags!" Red Skull declared.

"Not my future!" Steve retorted. Then he knocked over Zola's gadget causing the cube to glow and frizzle.

"What have you done?!" Red Skull shouted as he ran to the machine. He grabbed the Tesseract as the glow grew to engulf the area, the pair could see a galaxy appear of now where. All of sudden, Red Skull began to dissolve as the blue energy went from the cube to cover his hand to his arm, to his entire body. The evil HYDRA leader dissolved completely as a blue beam went through the plane to the sky above.

The cube blinked out and the portal vanished. Steve and Bucky watched the blue cube warily as the Tesseract melted a hole in the floor as it fell into the ocean below.

* * *

A few minutes passed before the couple decided to head to the controls to see where Red Skull had been heading. They found some packages below the desk.

"These are bombs, Stevie!" Bucky exclaimed. They checked the controls and discovered the destination was New York. Steve promptly took the controls and radioed Peggy. Jim answered.

"Where the hell did you go? he asked.

"This plane is loaded with explosives. It's headed to New York." Steve reported. Peggy quickly got on the radio.

"How far away are you from the mainland?" she asked.

"There's not gonna be a safe landing." Bucky threw in. Peggy was horrified.

"I'll get Howard on the line." she tried.

"We don't have time. We have to put the plane in the water." Steve sighed. Peggy gasped and jumped up.

"No! Steven. James, think about what you just said." she pleaded.

"I need to do this. Many people are gonna die." Steve responded.

"Goodbye Peggy and Jim. It was a pleasure to know you and call you a friend. Tell the other Commandos, same applies to them. Jim, tell my folks, I'm sorry I couldn't come back home." Bucky sighed sadly.

"Goodbye, Peg. Tell Angie she was the best friend that I could have. And you, too." Steve cried.

"Goodbye," Peggy cried. The comm screeched and went dead. Peggy turned into Jim's shoulder and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the fic ideas;  
> 1) #2. in MCF; (covers Avengers Assemble, IM3, Thor2, and WS)  
> 2) #1 in a new trilogy; (Skye plays matchmaker for her own team, team Iron Man and team Cap.)  
> 3) Alpha/Omega uni (Life for Omegas is much improved than in the past. However, a mysterious group starts causing trouble and attempts to bring back the dark age. Who are they? What is their goal? Steve and his friends are determined to solve the mystery before disaster strikes)


	13. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deal with their losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. TWP will be updated next.   
> This chapter wraps up WW2. The remaining chapters will take us all the way up to 2012.

**_April, 1945;_ **

The Commandos, Peggy, and Howard had nearly finished with HYDRA. They were busy arresting scientists, remaining agents and head officials. The war was nearly over, but it was a long road to recovery. Germany was pretty much a mess after Hitler's reign. 

One day, Howard's team found the Tesseract in the Arctic. Howard looked deeply sad. He was hoping to find his friends' bodies and bring them home to bury. Every night, he stayed up thinking about his lost friends. When Howard was showed the cube.

"Keep going. Check the next grid." he said with sadness in his eyes.

'I'm going to bring them home.' he silently vowed.

* * *

Peggy and the Howling Commandos arrived at another HYDRA lab. The leaders were furious. While the former prisoners basked in their freedom. Many were glad not to have to worry about if they would survive the next series of tests. Peggy arrested the main agent in charge of said lab; Werner Reinhardt. 

"Cut off one head, and two more will grow in its place." Reinhardt sneered.

"Then I guess, we'll keep cutting them off." Peggy stated. When Reinhardt tried to make a deal, Peggy put her feet down. The super-soldier was completely disgusted by all of the files on his monstrous experiments.

"As long as I have a say, you will never be free as long as I live." she vowed.

"Now rot, you bastard." she declared, leaving.

* * *

A few days later, Peggy and Angie said goodbye to each other. HYDRA was gone-well mostly. So Angie was safe and could now go home. The two women sat close to one another.

"I guess this is goodbye," Angie sighed.

"It is," Peggy sighed. The hug was tight and never-ending. Then Angie and Peggy went their separate ways.

* * *

After lunch, Peggy went through her files. She looked at pictures of Bucky and Steve. She began to sob.

"Oh, it still hurts so much." she said as she cried for her lost friends. Bucky and Steve had been more like brothers to her. Eventually she put the files away and wiped away her tears. Then it hit her, all of her brothers were gone. Soon, the tears began anew.

"I've lost all of my brothers." she cried. She sobbed at her desk until she couldn't physically take it. She went home and laid down with a broken heart.

* * *

V-Day came. People celebrated in the streets. Soldiers were reunited with their loved ones.

The Commandos, Peggy, and Howard gathered together. They were happy to see each other but regretted the occasion. The group had glasses in their hands.

Dum Dum stood and raised his glass.

"To our boys, Bucky and Steve. May their souls rest in peace." he said. They all stood and clinked glasses.

"To Bucky and Steve!" they chorused. They drank and talked, their lost friends at the back of their minds.


	14. Hypnotize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard has to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.  
> Some of the quotes in this chapter, I got from Agent Carter. Because they are too good not to be used.

1946 came around with the United States and the Soviet Union in a power struggle. Peggy took on the male dominated world of the SSR.

One day, she met a fellow agent; Daniel Sousa and found out that Howard was on the watch list for treason. She was conflicted with doing her job and helping her friend.

Peggy was approached by Howard for help. When leaving work, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"You must be Ms. Carter." he said.

"Oh, Peggy. I see you met my friend. Peggy, this is Edwin Jarvis. Jarvis, meet Peggy Carter." Howard said, performing the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy said.

"Nice to meet you." Jarvis responded.

"Peggy, I will need your help to clear my name." Howard began.

* * *

A few days later, Peggy met Angie at her room in a boarding house. They hugged each other.

"Peg, you're back!" Angie beamed. Peggy grinned.

"It's good to see you. How have you been?" she queried.

"Pretty good, but it just got better." Angie replied.

"That reminds me, I need a new place to stay." Peggy mentioned.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Angie asked as she became easily worried.

"My roommate was killed the other night. It is not safe for me," Peggy explained.

"You can stay here. You'll have to clear it with Ms. Fry." Angie suggested.

"Thank you so much!" Peggy brightened visibly.

* * *

Jarvis and Peggy began to investigate. They talked to Howard's exes, but Jarvis ended up getting slapped by them.

"Okay, we have only one person left. She is Ida Emke." Peggy said.

"Let's get her." Jarvis said.

In the meantime, the true traitor; Johann Fennhoff aka Dr. Faustus aka Ivchenko and his accomplice Dottie Underwood were on the prowl. Dr. Faustus hypnotized a SSR agent. The agent turned to a window and stepped out onto the ledge. He jumped and the scientists rushed to a window. Dottie and Faustus took advantage of the chaos to take their leave.

* * *

A few weeks later, the SSR faced off against Dr. Faustus and Dottie. Daniel had been hypnotized and was trying to kill Jack. Peggy would have helped if she didn't have her hands already full. She and Jarvis were trying to chase Howard down.

The latter had been put into a trance and thought that he was flying towards the Arctic. In actuality, he was flying a plane to Times Square with a batch of 'Midnight Oil.' A gas that turned its subject into psychopaths. It had caused two blood baths already. No one wanted a third.

Jarvis jumped on a plane and followed Howard's plane. After laying out Dr. Faust and preventing his escape, Peggy got on the radio and contacted Howard.

"Howard! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to get Bucky and Steve from the Valkyrie. I can see the lights up ahead." Howard rambled.

"Howard, I know you loved them. I loved them too. But this won't bring them back. Howard, you are one of the people on Earth that believes in me. I cannot lose you too. Bucky and Steve are gone, we have to move on, all of us. As impossible as this may sound, we have to let them go." Peggy pleaded. Howard came out of his trance and turned the plane around.

In the meantime, Daniel had snapped out of his trance and helped Jack restrain Dr. Faustus. After securing him, they tried to go after Dottie, but she had fled.

A few hours later, Peggy took out the samples of blood the army had taken after the serum. Howard had handled over the vials. Peggy dumped them into the Hudson river and sighed,

"Goodbye."

The next day, the agents were finishing up for the day. Peggy was about to retrieve her coat when Daniel walked up to her.

"Would you like to go out for drinks?" he asked.

"Sure." Peggy accepted. After they clocked out, the pair left for the nearest bar.

* * *

The next day, Angie and Peggy were shown one of Howard's houses. Angie could barely contain her excitement and held onto Peggy.

"I should call Ma." Angie whispered.

"Take your pick. There is a phone in every room." Jarvis said. Angie looked ready to pass out from the excitement.

Ivchenko was escorted into his cell. The agents had taken the ring that was the focus of his power and destroyed it. In addition, the man also had a muzzle on. Oh, he could still breathe, but he was unable to make any coherent sounds. He was extremely unhappy with his situation. All of sudden, a voice spoke from the shadows of his cell.

"Don't despair, friend." a short man emerged from the shadows.

"My name is Arnim Zola, I am familiar with your work on the mind, Johann Fennhoff." the man said as he introduced himself.

"It has potential. We could collaborate. Please make a detailed report on how your power works." Zola continued to speak, as he held up a pen and paper. Ivchenko looked at Zola, he certainly had his attention. The taller man took the pen and paper and began to write.

"I know things seem bleak. But you are, in a fortunate man. You are in prison, yes, but it is an American prison. And America is the land of opportunity." Zola declared as he smiled.


	15. Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SSR takes on Whitney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be updated next.

It was 1947. A year had passed since Howard's name was cleared. When Howard received a new contact, he packed up and moved, taking Jarvis and his wife with him.

When Daniel was promoted to chief of a SSR branch office in California. He packed his bags and moved. They eventually lost contact, causing their budding relationship to come to a screeching halt.

Dottie returned from hiding, holding up a bank. It turned out to be a trap by the SSR and she was taken in custody. Peggy went to her desk only to receive a new file. Daniel had received a bizarre case and needed help. So Peggy and Angie packed their bags and headed to LA for a holiday.

Peggy's investigation led to her reuniting with old friends namely Howard and Jarvis. She made a new friend; Jason Wilkies and ended up with a new enemy in the progress. Whitney Frost wasn't happy that Peggy was close to exposing her dark secret. However, she had her own problems to deal with. Namely the Council of Nine and figuring out her new powers. So she shelved the matter of Peggy for the moment in order to focus on finding a solution for her own problems.

* * *

Jarvis arrived at the Stark LA Mansion with Peggy and Angie. The girls stopped to stare at the wandering pink flamingo.

"That is Bernard. He is Mr. Stark's new pet." Jarvis sighed.

"He is the Devil in Pink." he promptly declared, scowling at the bird.

Peggy and Angie met Ana Jarvis.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Carter and Angie! It is so nice to meet you." Ana smiled warmly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." Angie smiled back.

"Come on in. Edwin made some sandwiches and little cakes." Ana welcomed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Whitney was in a three way fight against the SSR, Howard, Jarvis, Peggy, Jason, and Dottie. The third side consisted of Jack Thompson. The rogue agent was hellbent on killing not only Frost but also Jason and Masters. The fight was fueled by grudges and respective agendas.

"I am not some Nazi harlot!" Dottie screamed when Thompson made a snide comment. She was beyond enraged at any insinuations that she collaborate with the enemy?!

Whitney took advantage of the ongoing chaos to absorb several SSR agents. In the end, the SSR managed to get the Zero Matter from Whitney and send it to another dimension. The side effects of her detachment from the matter came with a mental break.

Dottie was tied up and taken into custody. While Jarvis, Howard, and Peggy left to check on Ana.

* * *

Peggy and Daniel were alone. Daniel was feeling awkward around Peggy. So they discussed the showdown.

"It's good working with you again, just like old times." Daniel admitted.

"Yeah, it is." Peggy responded. Daniel leaned in and Peggy followed him. Their lips were nearly touching when a thud sounded. They jumped when they saw Dottie on their windshield.

Dottie smirked before hopping off and running. The two stared after, the moment completely ruined.

* * *

A few hours later, Peggy and Angie hung out in the mansion. Jarvis was in the hospital waiting for Ana to wake up and Howard was there to support him.

"I hope Ana wakes up soon." Angie was saying.

"Me too. I hate to see Jarvis suffer like this." Peggy nodded.

"We'll be strong for him." Angie responded. Then the girls leaned back in their seats to relax further.


	16. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy takes an opportunity that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Please don't kill me for adding Daniel/Peggy to the tags. It is minor, and it is canon that Peggy did get married.  
> TWP will be next to be updated.

Two years had passed since Whitney was defeated and hauled off to an asylum. Ana had recovered from her gunshot wound. Jarvis and Peggy were careful in their future investigations. Dottie would cross paths with them every once in awhile. Ana, Angie, and Peggy became best friends. Peggy continued to work for the SSR but saw bigger things in her future.

* * *

The Howlies would occasionally pop in to help Jarvis and Peggy with any missions. The teams worked well despite the many mishaps and antics. The pair was a great team, but they were even more better with their friends.

* * *

One day, Howard called Peggy about something.

"Howard, what did you need for me for? Is there something wrong?" Peggy asked.

"Everything is fine. I have an offer for you, Peg." Howard responded.

"What is it?" Peggy wanted to know.

"How would you like to start your own agency? You wouldn't be alone, but we'd run it with some other agents." Howard offered. Peggy saw a major change and accepted the offer. The next day, she put in her two weeks notice. She was ready for bigger things.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Daniel went out on a double date with Jarvis and Ana to celebrate. They went out to dinner. The two couples joked around and had fun together. The couples paid their checks and spent the rest of the night laughing and talking at the Jarvis' house.

* * *

The next day, Peggy and Angie had bonding time. They had coffee and chatted.

"How are you and Daniel doing?" Angie asked.

"We are getting to know one another." Peggy responded.

"He really likes you." Angie commented.

"I think so. I'm just scared it will be like Fred and I again." Peggy confessed. She had told Angie about how her previous serious relationship had crashed and burned.

"You shouldn't be. Daniel won't cage you up. He cares too much to do that." Angie reassured. Peggy smiled softly. Daniel did let her be herself. Michael would have liked him. That was what she'd always looked for; a guy to treat her right and allow her to be herself.


	17. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and her friends experience many ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 should be posted tmw.  
> This chapter will be the last we see of Angie for now, well until ch 18.  
> Some of the quotes in here, I got from Ant-Man.

The cold war era lasted from 1946-1991. Many things happened during that time. Many wars occurred, the Vietnam, Iran-Iraq, and Gulf wars being the most memorable. Presidents and civil rights leaders were assassinated. Terrorists attacks started occurring in the 1970s. Al Qaeda made a name for himself in the 1980s. The Cold War years were a dangerous time.

**In 1950: Angie Martinelli vanished without a trace. Police and SHIELD searched everywhere for her to no avail. The mystery of Angie's disappearance haunted her loved ones, especially Peggy. Because the brunette had been the last person to see her.  
**

Peggy and Angie were at Peggy's apartment. They had a few drinks and played some card games. Eventually, the fun came to an end.

"So sad to see you go, Peg." Angie was saying. The young blonde was referring to the brunette having to relocate to another branch.

"I know, but my work here is done." Peggy replied. They hugged each other goodbye and went their separate ways. The women were completely unaware that it would be the last they saw each other for a very long time.

* * *

In 1952; Daniel and Peggy had a summer wedding. It was beautiful and full of romance.

The reception was held at Howard's California mansion. The guests danced with the couple after their first dance. Peggy and Daniel had fun mingling with their loved ones. Despite the joy, Peggy wished that Angie was there with them. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by gasps and shrieks. She looked over to see where the ruckus was coming from. Her brown eyes went wide before she had to smile.

Bernard had escaped and was wandering around the lawn. The guests gasped as they watched him prance around the lawn. Jarvis groaned as he stood up, and rolled up his cuffs before giving chase. Bernard promptly fled from the butler.

"Howie, really a flamingo?" Dernier asked. Howard shrugged and grinned.

"And you Americans say that we English have strange taste." Monty muttered. Ana giggled as Jarvis tried to maneuver Bernard back in his habitat, but with no such luck. Jim pulled out his camera and took pictures of the chase.

"Well, that is something," Daniel chuckled. Peggy laughed as Bernard evaded Jarvis.

* * *

1970: Anthony Edward Stark was born. Peggy had been waiting with Jarvis and Ana when a baby could be heard wailing. Howard dashed out beaming;

"It's a boy!" he announced. A few minutes later, Peggy, Jarvis, and Ana met the new baby. The baby was chubby with soft tufts of dark hair.

"Peggy and Edwin, come meet your godson Anthony Edward Stark," Maria smiled, fatigue showing on her face.

"Oh, Anthony is precious. Thank you for the honor." Peggy smiled as she and Ana cooed over the infant. Jarvis eventually recovered from his shock to take a picture. The baby wriggled and yawned. He had amazing godparents.

* * *

**In 1989: Hank Pym resigned from SHIELD. While the scientist had stayed on despite the death of his wife in the line of duty. The moment he got into a disagreement with SHIELD over his work, his tolerance ran out and he left.**

Peggy and Howard was having a meeting with Mitchell Carson when Hank Pym stormed inside the room.

Hank was seething. He stalked over to the table and slammed down a vial filled with red substance on the table. Carson and Howard twitched as Peggy stared at the vial in shock.

"What are you doing with that?" Carson demanded.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Peggy stated.

"That depends on if you really believe that you can replicate my work. How many times do I have to tell you, that the Pym-Particle formula is not up for replication." Hank announced.

"May I remind you that you're a soldier?" Carson retorted

"I'm a scientist." Hank glared.

"We need the Pym particle formula for the good of the world." Howard tried to reason with Hank. However, Carson only fanned the flames. Soon, the discussion became an argument of morals between Carson and Hank.

"If only you had protected Janet with such ferocity." Carson taunted. Hank saw red before decking him. He then proceeded to resign from SHIELD.

"As long as I am alive, nobody will get that formula." he swore as he stormed out.

"We can't let him leave the building!" Carson protested.

"Do you really want him for an enemy?" Peggy wasn't impressed.

"He just kicked your ass full size, you really wanna find out what it's like when you can't see him coming?" Howard added.  Carson scowled before slumping back in his chair.

* * *

**1991: Howard and Maria Stark were killed in a car crash, leaving their son Tony an orphan.**

Howard and Maria Stark were on their way to Washington D.C. All of sudden, the tire burst and they swerved. The brakes were gone too. The car slammed into a tree and the driver side door opened. Howard stumbled out.

"Help us," he groaned. Footsteps were heard as a figure got off their motorcycle and approached Howard. The man looked up and his eyes went wide as he recognized said person.

"My God, Angie?!" Howard exclaimed. Angie blinked as her memories came rushing back.

"Howard," she gasped before rushing over to help her friend.

All of sudden, a shark prick set her neck on fire before everything went black. The last thing she saw was Howard being clubbed on the head. The last people Howard saw was Angie and her handler.


	18. Initative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Happy 4th of July! Also, in honor for Steve's birthday, I have ch 17-18 finished. Ch 18 will be posted next.  
> In this uni, due to the serum, Peggy doesn't age. She uses makeup and hair-dye to disguise her non-aging. She will confess the truth in latter parts either part 2 or 3. Not sure exactly when yet.  
> Here; I will cover all events of Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor movies. They are vital for part 2; especially since I plan to cover Avengers in part 2.

America changed through the 90s and 2000s. Presidents came and went and pop culture dominated the conversation.

Peggy personally trained Phil Coulson and Clint Barton before she was voted into retirement due to her 'aging'. A few years later, Peggy buried Daniel with her friends and family by her side. She lived her life, always sticking to her principles.

**In 2009: SHIELD agent Natasha Romanov met the infamous Winter Soldier; a rumored ghost story in the world of intelligence.**

Natasha had been put on protection detail, she was to escort a nuclear engineer out of Iran. The mission went to hell as her car's tires were shot out. When she pulled her charge out of the car and started running, more bullets came.

She looked up top and saw someone. The figure wore black garments with a silver face mask. They had a rifle and two pistols.

Natasha opted to shield her charge instead. So the person promptly shot at her. The bullet pierced through her swiftly, and killed her charge. As Natasha radioed for backup, she realized with dawning horror that the stories were true.

* * *

**In 2010: Tony Stark became Iron Man.**

After the Starks' death, Tony became a notorious playboy. He was reckless with his own life and relationships. Rhodey and Peggy were unhappy with his choices.

Tony got a major wake up call when he was taken by a terrorist group: Ten Rings. He came out of the entire ordeal with a superhero alter ego and an arc reactor.

Tony and Pepper then got together after he went through extensive therapy.

They soon learned that Obadiah Stane was behind his kidnapping. Stane then tried to kill him using his own suit; Iron Monger. He soon rued his decision when he came face to face with a livid godmother. He decided that Peggy was too terrifying.

Iron Man managed to defeat Stane. Tony would cover up his death for the sake of SI. Any hint of the truth would harm the company his father had started. Then he was introduced to Nick Fury.

**In 2011: A ghost from Howard's past returns to haunt Tony, while he deals with a pesky rival of his own.**

Howard's past came knocking when Tony had to deal with a furious Ivan Vanko aka Whiplash. Ivan's father Anton had used to work with Howard until they had a falling out. When Tony's business rival Justin Hammer tried to upstage Tony, he failed miserably. So he decided to team up with Ivan Vanko, only to be double-crossed.

That year's Stark Expo proved to be quite memorable as both Iron Man and War Machine defeated Whiplash and his drone army.

Tony found a video recording of Howard.

"I love you son, and I am so very proud." Howard said in the camera. Tony was close to tears but didn't admit it.

"It's just allergies." he insisted. Pepper laughed when he tried to give that excuse.

* * *

**In New Mexico, a hammer crashed into the desert, SHIELD would soon meet the owner; Thor.**

Thor had been banished from Asgard for nearly starting another war. Odin was hoping that exile taught his son an overdue lesson into humility. A true ruler needed to put their people's well-being first.

Thor was very confused and dizzy when he woke up in the hospital. He had to adjust to Earth. The customs were different and unusual to him. Luckily, his new friends; Erik, Jane, and Darcy were too happy to give him a crash course.

"Do not break cups on the ground, lower your voice, and look pretty." Darcy advised.

SHIELD descended upon the small town and cordoned the section where Thor's hammer Mjolnir had landed off. They went on to confiscate the scientists' belongings including Darcy's walk man and Jane's work.

"Give my research back!" Jane exclaimed.

Loki sent the Destroyer after Thor. After successfully summoning Mjolnir to battle. Thor managed to defeat said sentinel and realized his brother's true nature. He said his goodbyes to his new friends and returned to Asgard with the Warrior Three and Sif.

Thor faced Loki in battle. The resulting fight was brutal and destroyed the Bifrost. Thor was stranded with no way of getting back to Earth. Jane decided to try to find ways of opening another portal. In the meantime, SHIELD recruited Jane and Erik for their agency. Fury in particular was interested into getting Erik's help to study a certain object...

* * *

**While Iron Man and Thor were dealing with their enemies, the Hulk manhunt was well underway.**

**In 2005: General Ross tricked his daughter Betty and her boyfriend Bruce Banner into recreating the super soldier serum. Both scientists thought they were helping soldiers with the effects of radiation. While testing the serum, Bruce used gamma radiation and the Hulk was born.**

**In 2011; the army caught up to Bruce. Then the unit leader; Emil Blonsky decided he needed to even the playing field. So he used a mixture of serums; Bruce's serum and a serum that Ross made. Sadly the result was catastrophe. The combined serums not only transformed Blonsky, it drove him insane. The Abomination had been born. When the Abomination met the Hulk, the Duel of Harlem made the news.**

Peggy found out about the attempt to recreate the super soldier and the resulting aftermath. After recovering from her shock, she decided that she needed to know where the scientist had went wrong. So she contacted Bruce.

Peggy met Bruce in one of his hiding places. Bruce felt that he could trust Peggy.

"What kind of formula did you use?" Peggy asked.

"A mixture of things went into it." Bruce responded.

"Okay. I'll list some possible ingredients. Tell me what is in yours." Peggy responded before she began listing off said ingredients.

"Did it have potassium, zinc, platinum, and noble gas?" she asked.

"It had zinc, antimony, calcium, phosphorous and several other chemicals." Bruce answered. Peggy was surprised by the list.

Bruce went on to explain the process causing Peggy to gasp.

"Gamma rays?!" Bruce looked completely confused before his eyes bugged out. The pair realized that if gamma rays are involved in any form of serum, it could be dire.

"We honestly thought we were studying radiation. That's why I added the gamma rays." Bruce groaned. Peggy nodded in understanding, all the while mentally vowing to get her hands on the erstwhile general later.

* * *

A few months later, Peggy was in her office at home. A few minutes later, the bell rang and Sharon went to answer it. Moments later, she led Nick to the office. Peggy smiled at her friend.

"Please have a seat." she invited.

"We are beginning the Avengers Initiative. It was Phil's idea." Nick began. Then he gave Peggy a list.

"This is everyone I am considering." he finished.

"They are all good. Go ahead, Nicholas." Peggy nodded.


	19. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and the Commandos reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18 as promised. TWP will be next to be updated. Then I can start the epi.  
> Angie will be appearing via flashback in this chapter.

It was 2012. Sharon, Trip, and the other legacies of the Commandos got together with Peggy for some bonding time. They went ten-pin bowling. The extended family had fun as they competed. Eventually, they finished and they all felt closer. They looked forward to the next get-together.

* * *

One day, Peggy got together with Nick and her proteges, Clint and Phil. They kept their initiatives and various operations secret. Phil wasn't up to sharing any details about Project T.A.H.I.T.I. However, Clint mentioned some details from Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

"All these experiments are into what this cube can do." Nick was saying.

"There's a door to somewhere else." Clint warned.

"We can use it to help the world." Nick reasoned.

"I know what it can do. It's a danger." Peggy warned the others as she sighed.

* * *

After the meeting, Peggy went by Stark Tower. Pepper and Tony stood up upon seeing her and hugged her.

"Aunt Peg!" Tony cheered. She returned the hugs happily. Moments later, she was greeted by the A.I; J.A.R.V.I.S. She laughed when she heard what Tony had named him.

"Oh, you really do sound like our Jarvis." she smiled.

"However, that sass is from either Tony or his father Howard." she concluded.

"When did my old man have a sense of humor?" Tony asked.

"Two words; Bernard Stark. Also, I have pictures and film, Anthony." Peggy replied.

"Bernard Stark?" Tony was confused as he tried to figure out where he had heard the name before. It sounded familiar...

In the meantime, Bruce left his hideout to retrieve food. When he came back, a letter was waiting for him. He read over the letter taking in every handwritten letter.

"I have my best scientists looking for a cure." Peggy wrote.

"Until I send for you with a cure, mediate as usual." she finished. Bruce smiled softly and relaxed. He knew that Peggy would do her best to help anyone.

Bruce went back to follow her advice and meditate.

* * *

A few days later, Peggy visited Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe, the last living Howling Commandos. They were so happy to see her healthy and well. The men hugged her and kissed her cheek in greeting. Then the whole group sat down to just talk.

"We were wild together. I will never forget the prank war." Gabe chuckled.

"My favorite was the coffee one. No one drank their rations for a week." Dum Dum laughed.

"The kilt one is a close second." he finished.

"I'm so happy that we never told Tony. He would try to do all of them." Peggy added. Dernier stared off and went down memory lane.

"That reminds me, the flamingo Bernard made Jarvis loose his cool. I remember him cursing the bird out while chasing him across the lawn." he recalled.

"Bernard was Jarvis's nemesis. Jarvis nicknamed him the Devil in Pink." Peggy smiled.

The old friends caught up, enjoying their closeness. The years didn't change much about them all.

* * *

**In 1946: After Daniel Sousa packed his bags and moved to California, losing touch with Peggy. Peggy was unhappy so Angie decided to cheer her best female friend up...  
**

Peggy and Angie hung out at their home. Peggy was feeling down since Daniel had been transferred. Angie decided that her friend needed some cheering up. So she got them some cards and sweets so they can indulge themselves.

"Come on, English. It is not the end of the world." Angie was saying.

"You;ll do better, I promise." she reassured.

"Hopefully, you are right. Maybe he really wasn't it for me." Peggy sighed.

They enjoyed the time together. The women let their hair down and forgot all about the world.

The girls then had a few drinks and things got hazy. Under the influence, Angie leaned in and kissed Peggy's painted lips. The girls giggled and pulled back. Then the girls laid down and fell asleep on Angie's bed.

2012: Peggy smiled sadly at the memory. She wrapped her arms around herself.

With a sigh, she remembered the morning after. Angie barely remembered the night, let alone a kiss. Peggy didn't want to lose her beloved friend, so she had pretended not to remember anything. But maybe she should have talked to Angie instead? Oh well, it was too late now.

"I miss you, Angie. Where did you go?" she pondered.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery shocks scientists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. TWP will be updated next, then the prologue for #5: Race for the Gems will be posted.  
> I googled 1940s nurse attire, and what I found was a site that described US army nurses' attire in detail. I'm going by those info.  
> But what I found was quite interesting. Women was in the army, true, but they all wore different uniforms according to their respective diversions. Red Cross nurses wore aprons over their uniform with red cross patches. Women with tan uniforms were with the WAC.  
> Part 2 for this series will be coming out in September. I want to finish some other Stucky fics on my list first.

A month later, they found the Valkyrie and Steve's shield. They carefully extracted the chunk of ice where Steve's shield was and transported it to SHIELD headquarters in New York City. The scientists started their task of defrosting Bucky and Steve. All of sudden, someone gasped.

"I detect a pulse." they declared. The others went to check. Yup, there were indeed a heartbeat, two to be exact.

"They're alive!" another shouted.

"Finish extracting them from the ice. I'll get the cart to bring them to consciousness." the leader said. This was once in a lifetime chance.

* * *

Several hours later, Peggy was relaxing on her veranda at home when Phil came rushing in. He was panting and excited, and it freaked her out.

"Jesus, Philip! What's got you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"They're alive. Bucky and Steve are alive!" Phil exclaimed. She gasped and looked at Phil. Had she heard right?

"Take me to them now!" she commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve was confused as he woke up. He looked around and saw a clean sterile room. A nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Ah, you are finally awake. You've been out for a few days." she said. Steve blinked as he took in some odd things. The radio was playing a Dodgers game he remembered attending with Bucky in '41. It was 'male bonding', but it had actually been their first date. Then his eyes narrowed as he noticed the nurse's attire.

'No nurse would ever wear heels. The nerves in their feet would die. That's a WAC uniform, why is a WAC here if I'm supposed to be in the infirmary?' he thought.

"What is this? I was at that game years ago." Steve protested, pointing to the radio. Steve took her silence as an answer and promptly ran out of the room. He stopped briefly to take in the sound stage. He then ran out of the whole building.

He raced through open traffic and into Times Square. He kept spinning around and looked confused. Why did his home city look so different? Some of those places hadn't even been there last time he was here! Why was it so warm? It was winter!

"Sorry about the ruse back there and all of this. We wanted to break it to you gently." a voice said. Steve turned and saw a man emerge from a strange car with Peggy in tow. The man wore a eye-patch and a long black coat.

"Steve, it is 2012." Peggy explained. Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really sleep sixty-seven years?

* * *

A few minutes later, Fury and Peggy returned with a shocked Steve back to headquarters, Steve was promptly taken to where they placed Bucky. They waited for him to wake up. Bucky was so relieved when he opened his eyes to see Steve sitting right there.

"Stevie, you are okay." he sighed. Steve smiled and kissed his lips. Peggy smiled before saying.

"Let me take you two home." she said. A hour later, the reunited friends sat down in the living room of Peggy's home to talk. She needed to catch them up on the last 67 years.

"We won World War 2." Peggy began.

"Thank God." Bucky sighed.

"A lot has changed, lads. Get ready." she declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in the spare room of Peggy's house. The couple was affectionate and lovey dovey. Nearly 67 years of sleep without each other was too much.

Bucky leaned in for a passionate kiss. He couldn't get enough of his lips. The kiss deepened, but Steve pulled away. He stood to strip himself of his SHIELD supplied clothing. He stood nude and let Bucky pull him back in. Bucky stripped down to nothing and reached for the lube.

He slicked his fingers then started prepping Steve. He pressed in one, moving it only slightly. Steve whined and squirmed at the odd feeling before forcing himself to relax long enough for another to be added. Bucky used plenty of slick on his fingers. Then he coated himself into the lube and pressed into Steve.

They took their time making love and caressing each other. Eventually, they were close. Steve groaned and came all over himself. Bucky loved seeing him fall apart and came inside of his lover.

As they came down from their highs, Steve and Bucky kissed again softly, cuddling into each other. After years of separation and what seemed like a permanent sleep, Bucky and Steve were together again. They had each other and Peggy, and they would make it in this strange new world somehow.


End file.
